


the sweetest of all

by kevinohmasbueno



Series: dream team [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Husbands, Insecure YoungK, M/M, Parenthood, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinohmasbueno/pseuds/kevinohmasbueno
Summary: Brian is finally back from a too-long business trip, Dowoon is waiting for him.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon
Series: dream team [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958116
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	the sweetest of all

Brian gets to the apartment after a business trip that had been just too long for him and everybody waiting at home. He only has time to take off his fancy shoes and loosen his tie around his neck before he hears them coming. Feet and paws scrap against the wooden floor, rushing through the corridor to the entrance. Tory is the first to reach him, wiggling his little tail around.

“Daddy, daddy!” Dalgun beams as he rounds the corner, “Papa’s here!”

The little boy dashes to Brian’s arms, he catches the boy before he falls face-first into the floor. “What did we say about running on the corridor?” He says, the boy just pouts and hugs him, very very tightly.

“He’s just excited to see you.” Dowoon’s there too, their little girl on his arms. “We all are.” He’s smiling, Brian moves quickly to him and kisses him a bit too long. A lot of times.

“Ew, Papa that’s gross.” Dalgun says from where he’s hanging in Brian’s arms.

Dowoon laughs against Brian’s lips, Brian falls in love again and again with this man. “Oh? Did Dalgun just ask for kisses?” The boy pushes against his father’s chest with hands and knees, but the kisses come anyways.

“Daddy!” He cries, “Tell Papa to stop, please.”

“Ah Dalgun, you got yourself in trouble.” Dowoon starts walking away, leaving Brian behind with a kicking Dalgun.

“How’s Hosun?” Brian asks once Dalgun is on his feet again, the boy takes two of his fingers and leads him to the living room.

He points to the little basket the cat is curled in, “He’s still sick, but the doctor said he’ll be fine.” He says, crouching next to it. “Right, Daddy?” Dowoon agrees from the kitchen, Brian smiles as he watches the boy scratch the cat’s chin. “I’m the best nurse in the world.”

Brian laughs, “Of course you are.” Hosun moves closer to Dalgun’s touch, “I think Hosun is sleepy, why don’t you show me what you’ve been up to?”

The boy jumps up, almost scaring the poor cat with the sudden move. He grabs Brian’s hand again and drags him across the room and into his bedroom. He closes the door and crouches next to the wall he’s pointing, “This is us.”

He has been using the paint and markers Brian had sent over for his birthday that he missed while in New York, the wall is currently under the redecoration of a 5 year-old boy and his grasp of family and what’s cool. His pointing to the little family of stick figures, a big one, then two small ones and a dog, then a dog with whiskers. “Now I can draw the last one.” He says, opening the cap of the black marker. “You’re finally back.” His words sound like pure happiness but Brian’s heart breaks, he wishes he had been there.

“Uncle Pillie got me this.” He’s searching through his things under the bed, “It’s so cool.” He pulls out a train, “He said he’ll bring me more next time he visits, can they come over soon?”

Brian crouches down next to his son and ruffles his hair, “I’ll make sure to give him a call, maybe he can bring the others along too.”

Dalgun smiles, “Thank you, Papa.” He says, sets the train down. “Remind him of the train. And the rails, rails are really important for trains, did you know?”

Brian laughs, “Of course.”

“Dalgun, get the table ready, will you?”

The boy sprints out of his room at Dowoon’s words, Brian walks to the kitchen. “Do you need help?” Dowoon shakes his head, “I can help.” He whispers, standing just behind Dowoon.

He turns around, “Go take that suit off.”

“But I thought you liked doing that.”

“I did, yeah.” Dowoon laughs, “Take a quick shower and come back for dinner, the kids missed you.” Brian raises an eyebrow, “I did too, a lot.” Brian kisses him again, soft, for too long. “Now shower, don’t think you’re gonna distract me with your kisses.” Brian groans, pecks him, and runs to the shower.

Hot water and his pajamas help him feel finally at home, he climbs down the stairs with socked feet. Dalgun is trying to get his little sister to sit on her chair, “Is Byeol giving you a hard time?”

He shakes his head, “She always does this.” He mumbles, “I’ll tell you a story if you stop.” He says, the girl blinks at him. “Please?”

She climbs on top of the chair, “One of your comics.” She says, stumbling over her own words. Dalgun nods, “Daddy?” She asks, looking at Brian.

“Daddy’s in the kitchen, Papa’s gonna get him, yeah?” Both children nod, “The kids love you.” Brian says, leaning against the doorframe. Dowoon smiles at him.

“They love you too, you know?” Brian nods, his eyes on every move Dowoon makes. “The chicken is ready; can you bring it out?” He grabs the tray from the counter, “Put it on the other side of the table, Byeol got her hand burned a few weeks ago.” He sighs, keeps chopping vegetables.

Brian walks to the kids, Dalgun is talking to his sister about his new best friend. He changes best friends every two weeks.

“How’s your hand, Byeolie?” Brian asks, setting down the tray.

The girl looks at both of her palms and then shows them to their brother. “I think they are fine.” She shoves them on Brian’s direction. “They are, right?” She whimpers.

Dalgun calms her as best as he can, “Do they hurt?” The girl shakes her head, her ponytails flopping around. “Then you’re fine.” They smile at each other, warmness spreads across Brian’s chest.

“Who wants some greens?” Dowoon comes out of the kitchen with a big bowl full of vegetables. He gets a collective groan from the boys in the room, Byeol claps her hands. “Brian, please.”

They serve the kids and help them eat, “Papa, did you bring us presents?” Byeol asks, after putting a slice of tomato in her mouth.

Dalgun’s fork thuds against his dish as it falls very dramatically from his hand, “But Byeol it’s not Christmas yet.” Dowoon starts laughing, “Also it’s rude to ask that.” He goes back to eating, Byeol keeps talking about her new plushie. “But did you bring any?”

Both of his parents start laughing, Dowoon calms down first. “Eat your greens, then Papa can bring you a present.” The boy pouts but takes a bite of the vegetables anyways. Brian smiles at Dowoon, “And he’ll read you a bedtime story.” Both children beam at his father’s words, eating the food quickly.

Brian goes to the entrance to search through his bags, he hears someone coming. “Wait on the couch with your sister, Dalgun.” He says, hand deep on his suitcase.

“Let me help, Papa.” He says but Brian shakes his head, “Daddy said I could help.” He’s clearly pouting, Brian sighs.

“Okay, come here.”

Dalgun walks happily to his father, “Can I see?” Brian shakes his head; he tries to take a peak of what’s inside the suitcase. Brian pulls out a plastic bag, “Can I carry this?”

“It’s too heavy, even for me!” He exaggerates, the kid looks surprised. “Help me carry it, please Dalgun.” The boy grabs a side of the bag and makes an awesome act of it being too heavy, sighing and everything.

“It’s a big present, so so heavy!” He says to his sister as they pass through the door, “We’ll like it, I’m sure.” He says, looking at Dowoon and then at Brian.

“Papa is gonna leave it on the table, okay?” Both kids nod. Dalgun had just sat on the sofa but he’s already on the edge of the seat with Byeol, “You can open it now.”

Dalgun reaches the bag first, he tears it open. “Look, look.” He’s yelling as Byeol grabs one of the sides and tries to tear it too, “It’s a train!”

“Trails?” Byeol asks, grabbing the small package and turning it so her brother can see.

“Trails!?” Dalgun steals the box from her, the little girl starts hiccupping.

“Hey, no crying allowed.” Brian says, crouching next to Byeol. “Papa got you something too.” He pulls out two plushies, a large snake and a shark. The girl puts her arms around Brian’s neck.

“Thank you, Papa!”

Byeol jumps off the sofa and starts playing with her new toys on the floor. Brian stands up, Dowoon is leaning against the wall. “Those are a lot of presents.” He says when Brian comes closer. Brian puts his arms around Dowoon’s waist and rests his forehead on the other’s shoulder.

“I had to make up for all the time I’ve been gone.” He whispers, Dowoon gives his neck a kiss. “I’m sorry, I should have come earlier.” He keeps saying, gripping tightly at Dowoon’s sweater. 

Dowoon rubs his back, “It’s fine, you’re here now.” He says in a whisper.

“Daddy?” Dalgun asks from the sofa, “Is Papa feeling sick?”

Brian chuckles, but it comes out weird. A chuckle mixed with a sob, it’s painful.

“I think Papa is a bit tired from his travel, maybe he should go to bed.” Their kids pout, “I’ll tuck you in, say goodnight to Papa.”

Dalgun is the first one to come to Brian, he kisses him on the forehead. “Papa you have to get well again, yeah?” He says, head tilting to his left. “I want to play with you and the trains tomorrow.” Brian nods, leaves him on the floor.

Then Byeol makes grabby hands at him, Brian picks her up. “Thanks for Lola and Lenny, I’ll sleep with them tonight.” She smiles, Brian kisses her nose, and she giggles. “I love you, Papa.”

Dowoon takes her from Brian’s arms, “Now you should rest too.” Brian nods and makes his way upstairs.

He hears Dowoon mumbling a story to Dalgun, Byeol has always been the first to fall asleep. Once he reaches the bed, he just lays down and turns out soft music that Wonpil had recommended for times like this.

He can hear Dowoon coming up the stairs quietly, careful feet against hard wood. “Are you up?” He whispers, standing on the door. Brian hums, “The kids are worried, but you don’t need to worry.” He says, taking his clothes off.

“It’s kind of hard not to.” He turns on the bedside light, the room is dimly lit now. Dowoon smiles at him, “Get in bed already, please.” Dowoon climbs on top of him, they kiss. “God, I missed you the most.” He whispers, foreheads pressed together.

“I missed you too, lots.” He says, kisses Brian again. “I can’t believe you’re finally here.”

Brian laughs, “We’ll I am now.” Dowoon hums in agreement, “Yeah, you are.” Dowoon lays on Brian’s chest. “How was everything in New York?” Brian groans, “Okay, business stays out of bed.” They both laugh.

“You know, we have amazing kids.” Brian says after a few minutes of silence, tracing his fingers along Dowoon’s shoulder blade. “You’re doing amazing.”

“We are.” Dowoon mumbles against his chest, Brian breathe catches on his throat. “Babe?”

“I missed Dalgun’s birthday, and Byeol has gotten so much better with words.” Brian says, he can feel the tears on his eyes, so he blinks. “They are so big now; they didn’t look so big three days ago on our call.” He’s rambling, Dowoon wants to stop him. “I’m sorry if it feels like you’re alone sometimes.”

“I don’t feel like that.” He says, hands on both sides of Brian’s torso. “I’ve got you, and I am so thankful for that.” He is staring at his husband, Brian sobs softly. “We miss you when you’re not home, and I wish you were here more. But it’s not up to you, really.” He leans down, kisses his forehead. “I’ve got the best team, I always knew.” Brian bursts out crying, “Oh God, I’m doing a horrible job at cheering you up.”

“No, no. It’s fine.” Brian says, drying his tears with the back of his hand. “I’m glad.” Dowoon kisses him again, “I wanna be here more too.” They look at each other, “Maybe I can do something.”

Dowoon smiles, “You finally stopped crying.” He says, rolling around to his side of the bed. “Now let me cuddle you, I can have my present tomorrow.” Brian laughs, Dowoon just makes himself comfortable against Brian’s chest. “You smell so good.”


End file.
